


Caprochosa

by RoadWalker



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: F/M, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-07-15 20:42:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16070942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoadWalker/pseuds/RoadWalker
Summary: Allen jamás había conocido a una chica tan caprichosa como ella.





	Caprochosa

Caprichosa  
Lenalee Lee había logrado encontrar a Allen, quién había estado huyendo durante meses. Le había costado mucho tiempo y esfuerzo lograrlo. Pero Road Kamelot lo protegía. ¿Road Kamelot protegiendo a Allen? Una batalla inició entre las chicas. Lenalee luchaba con todas sus fuerzas, pero Road solo jugaba con ella. Mientras tanto, Allen observaba angustiado. Road le había prometido que no mataría a ningún exorcista y eso incluía a Lenalee, pero aun así no le gustaba para nada esa situación. De hecho, ni siquiera la entendía.  
No supo en que momento ocurrió, ni porqué, pero durante la batalla un gran agujero apareció en la tierra y en él cayeron ambas combatientes, así que sin dudarlo Allen utilizó su Crown belt y logró sujetar a ambas, antes que cayeran por completo, pero el agujero seguía creciendo y si no se apresuraba, él también terminaría cayendo, tenía que hacer algo y ya.  
—Allen-kun…—decía Lenalee angustiada, por más que lo intentaba no podía subir a la superficie.  
—Sosténganse—les dijo.  
—Pero si sigues sosteniéndonos caerás también—era obvio el esfuerzo que Allen estaba poniendo para ayudarlas, pero parecía que era en vano.  
—No las dejaré caer por nada.  
—Allen, ayuda a la exorcista si eso quieres, pero a mi puedes soltarme—la tranquilidad con la que Road hablaba, le molestaba tanto a Allen. Ella siempre era así.  
— ¡No te voy a dejar caer Road!—le gritó ahora furioso.  
—Tú siempre tan amable Allen, pero sabes perfectamente que no voy a morir por algo como una caída.  
— ¡No me importa Road!  
— ¿Por qué?—preguntó Lenalee al escuchar la conversación de esos dos. ¡¿Por qué la estás ayudando?!  
— ¿Por qué?—repitió Allen— ¡Porque es Road! ¡Es la única persona que me ha protegido! ¡La única que ve al verdadero Allen Walker! ¡La única que no piensa en capturarme! ¡La única que me deja seguir mi camino! ¡La única que me hace volver en sí! Ella es Road…— Allen había gritado todo, no es como si se le hubiera dicho a Road antes; nunca lo había hecho, pero era lo que realmente pensaba y sentía.  
— ¡Pero es una Noah!  
— ¡¿Y?! ¿Acaso eso importa? ¡Se supone que yo también lo soy!  
—Allen-kun…—Lenalee jamás creyó que alguna vez vería a Allen defender a una Noah, especialmente a alguien como Road.  
—Aunque a Road no le importa realmente eso, pero la Orden a la que consideraba mi hogar nunca podré regresar.  
—Y Allen podrá estar a mi lado sin problemas, sin temor a que lo llamen traidor o que lo quieran matar, ¿verdad Allen?—intervino la chica.  
—Road…  
—Pero Allen, te recuerdo que Tyki también te ha protegido. No solo fui yo.  
—Ah, lo olvidé—rió Allen.  
—Ese es el Allen que me gusta.  
Él no pudo evitar sonrojarse, pero Road lo había hecho a propósito. Si seguían ahí, hablando como si nada, Allen caería con ellas también. Así que cuando logró distraerlo, se fue soltando poco a poco de su Crown belt.  
— ¿Road?—preguntó Allen al darse cuenta de lo que hacía— ¡Road!—lanzó a Lenalee por los aires rescatándola y con ello tener sus dos manos libres, para sujetar a Road y así atraerla hacia él, llegando a un lugar seguro—¡Idiota! ¡¿Qué intentabas?!—aunque la había regañado por lo que estaba por hacer, la estrechó entre sus brazos.  
—Mi amable Allen, ¿te preocupaste por mí? Idiota, yo no voy a morir por algo como eso, deberías saberlo—A Road le encantaba esa amabilidad de Allen aunque eso a veces le trajera problemas.  
— ¡Desapareciste tanto tiempo y ahora que por fin regresas, ¿haces esto?! ¡¿Por qué?! ¡No te entiendo Road!—Allen le gritaba totalmente enojado y a la vez preocupado. Era cierto que sabía que ella no moriría así, pero no quería que se lastimara de ninguna manera.  
—Yo tampoco te entiendo Allen, se supone que me odias, pero dijiste todas esas cosas lindas de mí, ¿acaso he llegado a tu corazón?  
— ¿Eh?— el chico le había dicho todas esas cosas sin siquiera darse cuenta. ¿Qué era lo que le ocurría? Aunque era lo que realmente pensaba, se había dicho a sí mismo que nunca se lo diría—Yo…  
El exorcista no pudo seguir hablando. Un beso lo interrumpió. Road lo besaba…de nuevo. Aunque en esta ocasión también lo tomó por sorpresa, esta vez cerró los ojos y disfrutó. Road dejó de besarlo segundos después y nuevamente abrió los ojos, encontrándose con la Noah sonriente y ¿ruborizada?  
—Alguien nos observa—le dijo la chica.  
—La primera vez teníamos cinco espectadores por si no lo recuerdas.  
—Y esta vez a ti no te importó que te besara.  
—En eso te equivocas, me importó en ambas ocasiones.  
Road le sonrió de nuevo.   
—De todas formas kawaii Lenalee se ve enojada.  
— ¿Lenalee?—lo siguiente que Allen sintió sin previo aviso fue su mejilla arder por tremenda bofetada que le plantó la exorcista.  
— ¡Te vine a buscar para que regresaras con nosotros, ¿y resulta que estás con Road?!  
— ¿Eh?—Allen no tenía ni idea de a qué se refería—Te equivocas…yo no…  
— ¡No mientas! ¡Lo escuché y vi todo!  
—Es que yo…  
— ¡Haz lo que quieras baaka Allen!  
Lenalee se marchó de allí totalmente enojada, dejando a Allen todo confundido.  
—Déjala Allen—le dijo Road aún bien cerca de él—continuemos con lo que estábamos haciendo.  
— ¿Eh?

**Author's Note:**

> D.Gray-man no me pertenece. Publicado anteriormente en fanfiction.


End file.
